Courage Meets Bigfoot
Courage Meets Bigfoot is part one of the third episode of Season One, which aired November 26, 1999 preceding Hothead. Synopsis Courage discovers a hungry Bigfoot scavenging their house. Fear turns to friendship, and Courage must protect his Sasquatch buddy from Eustace and his angry mob. Plot Muriel and Eustace are in the living room watching TV. Courage is in the kitchen having a bedtime snack when he hears a noise outside. He stares at the window and discovers a mysterious creature outside. He warns his owners and Muriel takes a look outside to find trash everywhere. She tells Courage that it was only raccoons. But Courage is not the least bit convinced. While Eustace and Muriel are asleep, Courage stares at the window to discover the mysterious creature again and runs downstairs to the kitchen to find that the creature is attempting to snatch the pie from the windowsill. Courage makes a grab for it and ends up with it all over his face. Muriel wakes up to this and tells Courage that it's okay and that she'll make another one tomorrow right before telling him to use a plate next time. The next morning, the Newsman on TV informs that a Bigfoot is on the loose and that a reward is offered if he is found, much to Eustace's delight. Courage is convinced that it was probably Bigfoot that was at the house last night. He goes outside to find evidence and comes across a massive footprint. He warns Eustace, who is prepared to catch Bigfoot, about this, but to no avail. Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard and an old lady is there looking for her lost boy, to which Eustace responds that he hasn't seen him right before slamming the door shut. When Muriel invites Courage in the kitchen for dessert, the latter finds Bigfoot by surprise and starts a food fight with the creature. The two then end up dancing together and are interrupted by Eustace, who is scared off by Bigfoot. Courage continues to dance with the creature, but their dance is interrupted again when Bigfoot is hit with a stone thrown through the window. Courage and Bigfoot look outside to find an rather large angry mob ready to take Bigfoot down. Courage tries to convince the mob of the creature's true nature, but to no avail. The mob are ready to attack (as well as Eustace) and they are interrupted by the old lady that was there earlier. It turns out that Bigfoot was her "lost boy" she was looking for and she is reunited with him. The crowd is touched, but Eustace is not the least bit stirred by this and locks the ankle bracelet on Bigfoot's ankle, eager for his reward. He is hit on the head with a rolling pin by Muriel, who demands him to remove the ankle bracelet off Bigfoot's ankle, which the stubborn farmer refuses, and as a result, the mob turns on him and chases him away. Courage removes the bracelet and the old lady then takes Bigfoot home with her. Muriel and Courage sit on their front porch enjoying their pie. As the episode ends, Courage states, "There's a little Bigfoot in us all, isn't there?" right before his smile is replaced with a banana. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Bigfoot (debut) Minor Characters: *Nowhere Newsman (debut) *Mother of Bigfoot (debut) *Angry Mob Quotes * "A reward?? That's for me!" — Eustace * "What's all the excitement?" — Muriel Trivia * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bigfoot. * This is the first episode in which Bigfoot's mother is shown. * Despite being in the opening credits, this was the Newsman's first in-episode appearance. *This is the first episode where Eustace is shown as the main antagonist. Errors *As Courage tries to keep the pie away from a peeping-tom at the kitchen window, the lights are off. **When Courage is thrown into the wall with a pie tray in his face, the lights are turned on before he makes a lot of noise that woke Muriel up. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1999 Category:Season 1a